It's Not Unusual
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: ONE-SHOOT: Es muy raro encontrar a Sebastian hablando sobre sentimientos y mas sobre el amor y ni en un millón de años Sebastian pensó que llegaría a enamorarse, pero ahí esta, a punto de realizar algo que nunca creyó que haría por la persona de la que nunca creyó enamorarse. Primer One-Shoot en la historia, Reviews por favor. No me pertenece nada, ni Glee ni sus personajes.


It's Not Unusual

Sebastian Smythe estaba caminando por los corredores de McKinley en busca del salón del Club Glee. Sabía que lo que iba hacer estaba en contra de sus reglas, pero _'¿Qué diablos?' _pensó, la regla más importante de todas, 'No enamorarse', la rompió meses atrás.

* * *

Luego del accidente de Karofsky, Sebastian se disculpó con todos los integrantes de New Directions y prometió que trataría de ser buena persona, y de a poco lo fue logrando, todavía hay comentarios sarcásticos pero sin duda es mejor persona. Y ahí estaba, en The Lima Bean, teniendo una tarde civilizada con Kurt 'Gay-face' Hummel. Tomó un trago de su capuchino y se quedo observando al niño en frente de él que estaba haciendo su tarea, ahora que estaban solo ellos dos podía ver los delicados rasgos del ojiazul, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y seguramente tan suave como él se la imaginaba, sus labios son rosados y más bien carnosos para un chico y lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era probarlos, _'No, es Kurt Hummel, tiene novio, no tienes que tener esos pensamiento' _su conciencia gritaba.

-"¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? Me desconcentras" dijo un exasperado Kurt. Eso lo saco de sus pensamientos y le tomo solo un segundo formar una respuesta. "Lo siento Princesa, solo pensaba que tus amigas deben estar furiosas de que les saques la ropa" y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció apenas salió ese comentario de sus labios.

-"Di todo lo que quieras Smythe, se que te encantan mis jeans" el ojiazul dijo con un aire de suficiencia que hizo largar una carcajada a Sebastian "Lo admito, tu trasero me parece delicioso" le lanzo un guiño que hizo que crezca la sonrisa de Kurt "Lo sabía, hasta luego Suricata". El ojiazul recogió sus libros y se fue exagerando su movimiento de caderas, Sebastian rio, sabía que era para fastidiar pero _'Rayos'_ murmuro, ese trasero.

* * *

Las salidas a Lima Bean con Kurt empezaron a formar parte de su rutina, a la cual se adhirió almuerzos en Breadstick y maratón de películas, Sebastian admitió ser un fanático de Disney, _"Le dices a alguien y te mato" _dijo el ojiverde con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, el ojiazul solo rio y metió un puñado de palomitas a su boca.

Una noche, se encontraban los dos en el living de Sebastian, sentados en el gran sofá chocolate con cojines desparramos por el suelo y una manta cubriéndolos a los dos. La cabeza de Kurt apoyada en el hombro de Sebastian por que _"Tienes el hombro mas cómodo en todo Ohio"_ a este comentario el ojiverde solo se encogió de hombros, no le molestaba que Kurt se apoye , lo que le molestaba es que le gustara tanto tener al ojiazul tan cerca de él, pudiendo oler la fragancia de vainilla que utiliza y que dure en su ropa por horas. Fue durante la mitad de 'La Bella y la Bestia' cuando oyó un pequeño quejido, disparo su cabeza a la izquierda para ver al castaño hecho una bolita dormido prácticamente en el regazo de Sebastian. El corazón del ojiverde se ensanchó al ver tal imagen, acerco la manta que cubría solamente la mitad de su cuerpo, apago la televisión y coloco un pequeño beso en el cabello de Kurt mientras un pensamiento lo dejo sin aliento, _'Estoy enamorado, de Kurt Hummel, un chico con novio'_

* * *

Tres semanas habían pasado desde el descubrimiento de Sebastian, y habían sido una mierda, no hubo un solo momento en el que no quisiera besar esos hermoso labios o abrazar ese pequeño pero musculoso pecho, y sus piernas, _Dios_, esas piernas que parecían no tener fin con sus pantalones que parecían pintados a la piel, mas de una vez tuvo que frenar sus impulsos de sujetarlo por la cadera y desvestirlo en frente a todos.

Era viernes a la noche, sus padres y su hermana menor se habían ido a pasar el fin de semana a la casa de sus abuelos, el hubiera ido si su abuelo dejara de darle trabajos pesados para que _"Lo que es ser un verdadero hombre"_ y su abuela dejara de arreglarle citas con las nietas de sus amigas.

Así que ahí estaba, cabello despeinado, unos pantalones super holgados y sin remera, cerveza en mano y la televisión encendida en una maratón de 'Fear Factor' al que no le estaba prestando atención alguna. Solo se escuchaba la televisión y el ruido de la lluvia y algún que otro rayo por fuera de la ventana, cuando escucho un ruido en el frente de la casa. Extrañado, Sebastian dejo la cerveza en la mesita al lado del sofá y fue a investigar.

"¿A quién se le ocurre venir con esta llu"- no pudo terminar la oración por que al abrir la puerta que impactado, allí estaba una versión tan deprimida y vulnerable de Kurt Hummel. Su ropa estaba claramente mojada por la lluvia y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por lo que Sebastian podía asegurar que estuvo llorando, y el corazón de Sebastian se partió cuando escucho a Kurt sollozar. "Blaine y yo terminamos".

Sebastian no sabía que hacer así que solamente lo abrazo, no le importaba mojarse, solo lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, casi lo suficiente como para que no pueda respirar pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba, Kurt hundió la cabeza en la unión del cuello y el hombro de Sebastian y lloro, y lloro. De alguna forma el ojiverde logro mover su cuerpo y el peso muerto que era el de Kurt y sentarlos en el sillón adonde se tiro a Kurt hasta que estaba sentado en su regazo y lo sujeto mientras le decía palabras como _"Tranquilo" _y _"Todo va a estar bien". _Una vez que las lagrimas pararon, Sebastian mando a Kurt a que se dé un baño caliente y se cambie su ropa húmeda por unos pantalones y remera limpia que Sebastian dejo en su cama junto una toalla.

Mientras Kurt se bañaba, Sebastian fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de café y coloco en el DVD 'El Rey León', ya que es la película favorita de Kurt. Lo que no le cerraba es porque 'Klaine', como le habían apodado Nick y Jeff, terminaron. La última vez que los vio juntos se veían felices. Aunque no podía dejar de sentir una pequeña chispa de ilusión, claro, lo mataba ver a su amigo en estas condiciones pero ahora tenía una oportunidad, Kurt estaba soltero y Sebastian podría ser ahora el novio de él. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una respiración irregular atrás suyo, se dio vuelta y le ofreció una taza de café al ojiazul y escucho un leve susurro que a Sebastian le pareció ser _"Gracias"._

Una vez establecidos en el sofá, Kurt procedió a contarle todo lo sucedido esa tarde. Kurt había encontrado a Blaine en la cama con otro hombre, el bastardo lo engaño. Sebastian esta más que seguro que la próxima vez que vea al ojimiel lo dejaría con un ojo negro como mínimo. Pero eso es lo de menos, en ese momento lo único que tenía que hacer es consolar a Kurt y evitar que haga algo estúpido.

* * *

Le tomó dos semanas que Kurt dejara de llorar cada vez que veía Blaine y otras dos para que pudiera dejar de comparar todo el ojimiel. Luego del rompimiento, Kurt y Sebastian estaban unidos por la cadera, se separaban solamente para ir a la escuela y luego pasaban toda la tarde y casi todas las noches viendo películas o simplemente estando en la misma habitacion mientras Kurt escucha música y Sebastian lee un libro. Cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora de cada día que pasaba cerca del ojiazul Sebastian se enamoraba más y más.

* * *

Todo eso sucedió hace ya cuatro meses y Sebastian ya no lo soportaba, _'Es ahora o nunca'_ pensó. Encontró la puerta del salón del coro, dio un profundo respiro y atravesó la puerta.

-"¡ESPIA!"- Rachel grito, ocasionando que todos se dieran vuelta a verlo. "Bas, ¿Qué haces"- Kurt fue interrumpido por Mr. Schue. "Hola Sebastian, ¿En qué te podemos ayudar?"

-"Me preguntaba si me permiten cantar una canción." Al ver que Rachel estaba por hablar siguió- "Espera Rachel," dio un paso al centro y al ver que la morena cerró la boca continuo-"Ustedes me enseñaron que cuando tienes un sentimiento encerrado en tu pecho y no lo puedes expresar en palabras, hay que hacerlo cantando… música."

Con una señal hacia los músicos las primeras notas de la canción empezaron y Sebastian fijo su mirada en Kurt y empezó a cantar a pesar de las miradas de asombro del resto del coro.

"_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone  
It's not unusual to have fun with anyone  
But when I see you hanging about with anyone  
It's not unusual to see me cry  
I wanna die… "_

La boca de Kurt formaba una perfecta "o" y Sebastian no sabia si era algo bueno o malo pero al ver que Santana y Brittany se pararon y empezaron a bailar con el siguió cantando.

"_It's not unusual to go out at any time__  
__But when I see you out and about, it's such a crime" _Sebastian junto sus manos en forma de plegaria lo que hizo que la "o" en los labios del ojiazul se transformaran en una carcajada.

"_If you should ever wanna be loved by anyone__  
__It's not unusual, it happens every day__  
__No matter what you say"_

En ese momento ya todos estaban bailando excepto Kurt, por lo que Sebastian lo agarro de la mano y lo trajo a su lado y con cada corte en la música, el ojiverde le da un golpe con su cadera a la del ojiazul.

"_You find it happens all the time!__  
__Love will never do__  
__What you want it to__  
__Why can't this crazy love be mine?" _Al decir esta línea volteo su cabeza así estaba cara a cara con el castaño que lo vuelve loco.

Y esto es todo, este último verso y la gran amistad que formaron en estos meses puede convertirse en algo más profundo o arruinarse para siempre.

"_It's not unusual to be mad with anyone  
It's not unusual to be sad with anyone  
But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime  
It's not unusual to find out I'm in love with you_

_WHOA WHOA WHOA."_

-"¿Y… que dices?" Sebastian estaba prácticamente temblando, lo aterraba saber la respuesta pero al mismo tiempo no podía con las ansias.

-"Mmm, déjame ver… Apareciste en mi escuela, en mi coro, me cantas en frente de todos sin importar lo que yo pienso y esperas que te diga que me pareció" Kurt le dijo con una cara seria que hizo que todo el salón quedara en silencio. "…¿Si?" Sebastian trago audiblemente. El ojiazul dio un paso más cerca de Sebastian, sus labios a unos pocos centímetros de distancia "Yo pienso… - Kurt cruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sebastian y le dio un casto beso en los labios -yo pienso que también estoy enamorado de ti"

El salón se lleno de aplausos, gritos y silbidos, mientras una sonrisa aparecia en el rostro de Sebastian, "¿En serio?" "En serio… ahora bésame Suricata" Los dos rieron y Sebastian cerró el espacio entre ellos con un beso que solo había pensado que pasaría en sus sueños más locos.

Si… enamorarse no es tan malo como pensaba.

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Hola! Este es mi primer One-Shoot en la historia así que agradecería si me dejan algún review para saber como lo hice. Si les gusta, haré mas y no solo Kurtbastian. ;)

Xoxo

I'mJustACrazyGirl


End file.
